User blog:Ezekielfan22/Rebecca Martin (Zoey 101)
'Rebecca Martin '(Daniella Monet) is a minor recurring villainess of the Nickelodeon sitcom Zoey 101. Introduction Rebecca was the girlfriend of Chase Matthews, having meet and connected with him over summer break. She made her first appearance at the end of the Season 3 premiere, "Surprise", when Zoey barged into Chase's room to ask if he loved her (having recently learned about his longtime crush on her) and witnessed him and Rebecca kissing. Chase then awkwardly introduced Rebecca as his girlfriend, shocking Zoey. Chase's Girlfriend In the following episode, Rebecca became acquainted with the rest of Chase and Zoey's friends and appeared to be a polite and sweet girl. However, while talking with Zoey in her room alone, Rebecca revealed her true self by ordering Zoey to stay away from Chase, having learned of how close the two were. Zoey, conflicted, goes to tell Chase, but is interrupted when he announces a web animation he sent in to a popular website had agreed to post it on their site, excitedly hugging Zoey before rushing to tell Rebecca. When Chase tells Rebecca the news, she acts supportive and overjoyed until she hugs Chase and smells Zoey's perfume. When Chase reveals how he told Zoey first, Rebecca became upset, causing the two to fight. Rebecca went on to reveal that she had learned about Chase's former crush on Zoey and tells him that he couldn't date her while still being friends with Zoey, demanding that he end their friendship. But rather than do that, Chase broke up with the evil Rebecca, as shown by him revealing that he'd done so to Zoey. Zoey's Balloon Rebecca made her final appearance on the show in episode 3.11, "Zoey's Balloon". For a class assignment, Zoey and the rest of her class wrote their most embarrassing secrets on paper before tying them to balloons and letting them float away. Rebecca learned Zoey's secret after finding her balloon caught in a tree and decided to use it against Zoey. After enlisting the help of tech nerd Wayne "Firewire" Gilbert in creating a website called Zoeysballoon.com, Rebecca slipped Zoey a note telling her to go to the site, where she has recorded a voice disguised message telling her to come back to the site the following morning for more instructions, threatening to reveal her secret to the whole school if she didn't obey or if she told anyone. It is shown that Rebecca's plan was to use her knowledge of Zoey's secret to blackmail her into doing embarrassing acts, the first being to go around campus dressed in a banana costume. After this incident, she informed her roommates Lola Martinez and Quinn Pensky, who work to find the identity of Zoey's blackmailer. After Quinn failed to find any DNA on Rebecca's original note, Zoey returned to the website to see that her next task was to dance The Macalana (an embarrassing dance from the 1980s) in the middle of the campus quad. Determined to save Zoey from the embarrassment, Quinn managed to track the IP address used to create the website back to Wayne. She and Lola confront him and, after tying him up and tormenting him by destroying his prized action figures, get him to reveal Rebecca as Zoey's blackmailer. The trio goes to confront Rebecca, who boldly admits to the blackmail as revenge for Zoey supposedly making Chase break up with her. She then smugly told Zoey that she still had to follow her orders in exchange for not revealing her secret, saying she had 20 minutes to go to the quad to fulfill her latest demand. Rebecca went to the quad and watched with a smirk as Zoey prepared to dance The Macalana. But instead, Zoey got up on a table and announced she wasn't going through with Rebecca's order. In retaliation, Rebecca prepared to announce Zoey's secret. But before she does, Zoey's friends and others interrupt by revealing their own embarrassing secrets, which leads to Zoey having the courage to reveal the secret Rebecca had blackmailed her with: she was the girl who posed on a suntan lotion bottle, in which she showed off her bare butt. Rebecca then stood by defeated as everyone else started to do The Macalana. Trivia *Daniella Monet later appeared on Supah Ninjas as villainess Clarissa. Gallery Rebecca with Chase.png|Rebecca with Chase Rebecca is confronted.jpg|Rebecca is confronted for blackmailing Zoey Rebeca taunts Zoey.jpg|Rebecca taunts Zoey Category:2000s Category:Blackmailer Category:Brunette Category:Hero's Lover Category:Humiliated Category:Humiliator Category:Jealous Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Vengeful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Humiliated